What She Wants
by Brone
Summary: Ginny has been offered something she wants very badly...Harry...but for a dangerous price...Read on and review!!! *I appreciate constructive critisism* ~Mac
1. Porridge

Author's note:   
I apologise in advance; I hope the chapters will get longer from this point forward... if you have read my bio, you will know that I am a devoted Slytherin...don't worry, I don't show favoritism in my stories...but as a little hint, yes Draco will become involved...but no no, it isn't a love story...far from, in fact!!!  
  
~Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny sat longingly in the Gryffindor common room as her eyes devoured one page of the many muggle romance novels she had read.  
Her eyes bulged as she came to her favorite part: to be blunt, the sex.  
  
It was late at night, or perhaps very early in the morning, and Ginny's wand was alight with a glowing spell as she continued reading her book deep into the night.  
Ginny had always wanted someone or something that was just out of her reach; money, new clothes, Harry Potter. She didn't place them in that order.  
  
She shook her coppery hair gingerly as she turned the page. Hermione, who slept in the bed next to her stirred in her sleep as Ginny cautiously hid the illuminated wand under her comforter. It wouldn't be the first time she had woken her by reading at night like this.  
  
Ginny was the goss queen; everyone told her their secrets, she kept them or told them, depending on what they did for her in return, almost like a business.  
  
"Mmmfff." Hermione said as a small trickle of drool escaped her puckered lips.  
  
It was Ginny's fourth year at Hogwarts, and not once had she even had a boyfriend, unless she counted Neville, who was more of a friend-friend.  
After knowing her for five years, Ron had finally gotten the balls to ask Hermione out; a happy couple ever since.  
  
Ginny sighed as she closed her book. There was a potions final the next morning, and her grades needed to go up.  
  
Flicking her wand several times before she placed it in her fresh robe hanging on the chair next to her bed, Ginny pulled her blankets around herself and gradually fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning came quickly for the red-head; the orange sun peeked over the hill-top, just enough to creep into Ginny's eyes as the other girls in the dorm began to rise and dress for the day.  
  
"Gin?" Hermione said as she yawned casually, stretching her arms above her bushy head.  
  
Without hesitation, Ginny arose in her bed, her hair matted to the back of her head.  
  
"The better reasons for being a witch." Hermione said as she reached for her wand.  
  
"Fliticus-ambulous." she said as a jolt of light came from her wand, smoothing her fluffy mess of hair into two neat side braids.  
  
She repeated the spell on Ginny.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said as she dug through her trunk for something to wear.  
  
Satisfied with a wrinkled skirt and oxford top, Ginny tossed-on her Gryffindor robes and snatched-up her books as she trotted down to breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
As she wandered into the Great Hall with Hermione, Ginny began to at once look for Harry's familar black hair that fell on to his face so lusciously.  
  
Ron waved to Hermione as they wandered down to where the boys were sitting, eating breakfast.  
  
"Your hair looks brilliant." Ron said to Hermione as she gracefully sat down next to Ron.  
  
Holding onto her breakfast tray, Ginny attempted to sit next to Harry.  
  
"Hi Har-" Ginny stopped as she tripped over the corner of the rug; the bowl of porridge on her tray flying through the air.  
  
Still holding her tray, Ginny landed smack on the floor as a very sticky Harry did his best to clean up.  
  
All down the front of Harry's quidditch robes was Ginny's favorite Golden syrup mixed with porridge oats and a sprinkling of brown sugar.  
  
Ron burst out laughing as Hermione did her best to not embarass Ginny any further.  
  
"H-H-arry, are you all right?" Ginny managed to choke out.  
  
"Fine, how are you?" Harry replied as he jumped out of his seat, pushing past her.  
  
Ron continued laughing uncontrollably until Hermione shoved an apple in his enormous mouth.  
  
"It was funny ten minutes ago." Hermione said as Ron jumped up to get more breakfast.  
  
"It's all right, Gin, it was an accident." Hermione said as she took Ginny's hand, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I'll talk to Harry. I'm sure he knew it wasn't on purpose." she added soothingly.  
  
Ginny sighed as she dipped her spoon in Harry's unfinished cereal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*That's all for now, folks, I will do my best to update as soon as I can...laters!!! ~Mac* 


	2. The Offer

Here we go!!!!  
* I am way too lazy to write another author's note...on with the story!!!*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ms. Weasley." said Professor Snape from directly over Ginny's head.  
  
Ginny's head jerked upward.  
  
"I do hope that you are prepared to lose points for your house due to the fact that you have not participated in this lesson." Snape added as Ginny wiped sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Dismissed." Snape said as every student hopped up to get out of Snape's damp dungeon classroom.  
  
Ginny gathered her things quietly as she was the last person to walk out of the chilly room.  
  
As soon as she was in the hall, she was greeted harshly by Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin pals.  
  
"And what are you doing in the halls all by yourself, Weasley?" Draco asked, his pepperminty breath washing over her.  
  
"Is your big brother not here to hold your hand?" Draco added as he lowered his head to her height.  
  
Draco's bright blue eyes dazzled her as Ron's voice echoed from behind her.  
  
"Get away from her, Malfoy." Ron said as he pulled Ginny back.  
  
"Pick on someone your own size." he added as Hermione and Harry stopped close behind him.  
  
"The pathetic posse is finally here," Draco began "I thought you'd never show."  
  
Draco turned and made his way down the other end of the hall, leaving his minty scent behind just long enough for Ginny to get a strong whiff.  
  
"C'mon Gin." Hermione said she and Ron led Ginny towards the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Harry, I'm really sorry about this morning." Ginny said quietly as Harry's emerald eyes met hers.  
  
Harry said nothing and kept walking towards the Gryffindor tent where all of his teammates were waiting for him.  
  
"Good luck." Ginny whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Gryffindor quidditch team was down by sixty points and had been playing for almost and hour; their only chance at winning the match would be for Harry, the best seeker Hogwarts had seen in years, to catch the Golden Snitch.  
  
Ron looked doubtful.  
  
"The only way we'll win is if Malfoy gets knocked-off." Ron said, his right hand curling into a tight fist.  
  
Hermione tried her best to look interested as Harry and Draco, locked at the shoulder, fought for the victory of the game.  
  
Standing as tall as she could, Ginny watched Harry and Draco intently with her binoculars, hoping to catch a glimpse of either boys' ...Ahem...  
  
They game lasted for several more minutes before shock of all shocks, Harry was knocked-off of his Firebolt broomstick, and landed with a loud crunch on the pitch ground, as Draco claimed victory for the Slytherins by catching the snitch in his right hand.  
  
Ron swore as Hermione worked on some extra-credit work Professor McGonagall had given her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the game, quite expectedly, Harry was in no mood to talk to Ginny, who had made up her mind to be as sweet as she could to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, you looked really strong out there." Ginny said at dinner over a plateful of roast lamb.  
  
Harry stared at his food blankly, as Ron gulped his down.  
  
Hermione, who was cutting her lamb into small, dainty pieces, elbowed Ron in the stomach.  
  
"Ron, if I had wanted to date a pig, I would of." Hermione said as Ron slowed his eating and turned a dark shade of red, similar to a beetroot.  
  
Ginny stared longingly into Harry's gorgeous eyes, her reddish hair landing in her mashed potatoes.  
  
"Ginny, ahem." Hermione cleared her throat several times before Ginny pulled her coppery strands out of her food and wiped them on a napkin.  
  
"I'll be in the dorm." Harry said, leaving abrubtly, having hardly touched his food.  
  
"Maybe, I should..." Ron trailed off as he followed Harry out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermy, am I ugly?" Ginny asked suddenly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione said as she choked on her food.  
  
"You heard me." Ginny answered.  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions like that." Hermione said as she stood up.  
  
"I'll be in the dorm if you need me." she added as Ginny stared across the room, meeting eyes with Draco.  
  
Ginny tried to look away, but found herself looking once more at Draco's icy eyes that seemed to stare right through her.  
  
Shaking herself fromt the shivery thought, Ginny mangaged to eat the rest of her food before she wandered into the library for a short read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Settling down comfortably, Ginny reached up for a romance novel she hadn't read before. She opened the book as she curled her knees up to her chin.  
  
"You like those books, Weasley?" came Draco's voice from in front of her.  
  
Ginny became paralyzed, her eyes reaching over the top of her book to see Draco sitting in the chair across from her.  
  
"Pathetic, I should've known." Draco muttered as his eyes read the title of her book over several times.  
  
Slamming the book loudly, Ginny set her feet back on the floor.  
  
"It's Potter, isn't it?" Draco asked, a sly smile crossing his lips.  
  
"I have a knack for guessing." He added, his eyes wandering over Ginny.  
  
Draco reached into his pocket and revealed a small golden key.  
  
"His diary." Draco said, tossing the key in the air.  
  
"And with a little training, you could have him, too."   
  
"You can have them, and him, but only if you'll do me a little favor or two." he said, replacing the key back into his pocket.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened at the exciting prospect...  
  
"Think about it." Draco added, standing up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ooh...what will Ginny do??? That is for me to know and you to find out later!!!!* 


	3. Author's Note

************************************************************************  
Author's Note  
************************************************************************  
  
I had originally intended to post the third chapter tonight, though a floppy disk mix-up severely thwarted my efforts.  
  
I really appreciate the reviews, and the third and fourth chapters will be posted tommorow as soon as possible!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you are in the mood for a hearty laugh and are not offended by gay humor, try looking up "Revenge of the Fools" by Necrocora, my funny friend who has helped me muchly by first introducing me to this site and helping me to upload, etc.  
  
Revenge of the Fools takes place on April 1st...jokes, plot and tons of heehees follow shortly!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have posted my second story, "Wishing Well", which is under Misc. books...(the movie, "The Ring" and "Ringu" are based on a book called "Ring")  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again, I am sorry for the delay on the chapter!!!  
  
~Mac =^..^=  
  
************************************************************************ 


	4. Class

Thankyou, thankyou! Thanks for the reviews!!! I tried to upload sooner, but I had a little trouble with the computersÉ  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{If anyone is interested, or has watched ÒThe RingÓ, and liked it, I am going to post a diary by Samara very soon!!!  
*Note* If you have not seen it, and plan to do so, I donÕt recommend reading it, because it is a major spoiler, and more of a continuation of the movie! It will be listed under Misc. Books.}  
  
Now, on with the story!  
Draco sported his trademark smirk before he left Ginny in the library to make-up her mind.  
  
Ginny dropped her book onto the table and slid her shoes back on before she trotted up to her dorm for the night.  
  
***  
  
Escaping the temptation to open her book for a night-time read, Ginny quietly slid out of her bed after the other girls had fallen asleep.  
She crawled over to the tall window where she sat, looking out over the sapphire blue lake.  
  
ÒWhat should I do?Ó Ginny asked herself in a whisper as the familiar banging of Peeves the Poltergeist echoed below.  
  
Pausing for only a few moments more, Ginny arose from her cosy corner by the window to return to her bed.  
  
ÒGin?Ó came HermioneÕs sleepy voice.  
  
ÒGinny, come back to sleep.Ó Hermione said as her head flumped back onto her downy pillow.  
  
Not hesitating this time, Ginny stood quietly and made her way across the icy flagstone floor and back into her velvety comforter.  
  
ÒI have to do it.Ó Ginny said once before her eyelids finally closed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny woke up early, compared to her normal Saturday lie-in. Only Magurite Sampson, a fifth year, and Rayella Martinn, a sixth year were awake and fully dressed.  
  
"What's the time?" Ginny asked Rayella with a yawn.  
  
"Eight-Thirty." Rayella answered as she finished braiding her hair.  
  
Ginny mumbled; she was tired but couldn't sleep any more.  
  
Dressing as casually as she could, Ginny loped out of the dorm before Hermione or any of the other girls were awake and tip-toed down to the library.  
  
Ginny got the feeling that she was alone, and she did her very best to not make a sound as she stopped at her favorite aisle; muggle novels.  
  
There, before her, was Professor McGonagall, who had apparently fallen asleep earlier. In the Professor's left hand was a half-open book.  
  
Ginny dared to step closer to the professor in order to catch a glimpse of the title; it read: "The Complete Guide To a Woman's Night".  
  
Ginny gasped as she backed up hurriedly.  
  
"In a rush?" came a voice from behind Ginny.  
  
Ginny whipped her head around to meet eyes with Draco, who was dressed in a delicious green pull-over jumper; he radiated his minty scent as before.  
  
"No, just uh-" Ginny jestered behind her as McGonagall proceeded to snore.  
  
"Come." Draco said, leading Ginny towards a quiet corner in the library.  
  
Draco pulled a chair forward for Ginny before he sat down and lifted his feet onto the table in Ginny's direction.  
  
"Let's say you get lessons, classes, from me, you have the means of getting to Potter. In return, you give me his diary and maybe something else." Draco said as he ran his fingers through Ginny's coppery strands of hair.  
  
"Something else?" Ginny asked with a gulp.  
  
"For me to know, for you to learn later." Draco replied.  
  
"I presume we have a deal?" he asked.  
  
Ginny hesitated a little.  
  
"You're on." Ginny said, reaching forward with her hand.  
  
Draco smiled as he shook Ginny's hand.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why not." Ginny answered.  
  
Draco resettled before he said more.  
  
"Let's see, Ginny, come sit here." Draco said, pointing to the chair next to him.  
  
Somewhat confused, Ginny stood and sat down in the other chair.  
  
"Good. Now, let's pretend I'm Potter." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
Ginny froze up.  
  
"Well, I should've known." Draco said in a somewhat annoyed tone.  
  
"First of all, you've got to get Potter's attention. Try me." Draco said.  
  
Ginny gulped furiously as she tried to decide what to do.  
  
Pushing her chest as forward as she could, Ginny resettled in her chair and crossed and uncrossed her legs a few times.  
  
"I can see why Potter ignores you." Draco said with an evil laugh.  
  
Ginny crossed her arms and scowled angrily.  
  
"Ginny, you have so much oppertunity with that sweet little body." Draco said.  
  
Ginny stood and shifted her weight nervously.  
  
"Why don't you try having a seat." Draco said, pointing to himself.  
  
Ginny sighed heavily, but slowly eased herself onto Draco's lap.  
  
"That's better." Draco said as Ginny did her best to look comfortable.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, where are you?" came Ron's voice from around the corner.  
  
Widening her eyes and practically jumping off of Draco's lap, Ginny sprang herself out into the center aisle of the library.  
  
"Figured I'd find you here." Ron said, with Hermione following not far behind.  
  
"I was um, uh, looking for a book." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, naturally, this is the library." Hermione said from behind Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sick." Ron said.  
  
"Later." came Draco's voice from behind Ginny.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked Draco.  
  
"That is none of your business, Weasley." Draco said as he pushed past.  
  
Ginny turned a shade of white, followed by pink.  
  
"Gin, are you all right?" Hermione said as she placed her hand on Ginny's sweating forehead.  
  
"Yes, I think." Ginny said as her eyes followed Draco out of view-point.  
  
We're you talking to him?" Ron asked inquisitively.  
  
"Well, no, I don't," Ginny paused "you know, I'm hungry, how does a spot of breakfast sound?" Ginny replied as she pressed forward, trying to get past.  
  
"Ron, that sounds good." Hermione said, trying to persuade Ron that nothing was wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good, isn't it?" Ginny asked nervously during breakfast.  
  
"You're sure you're OK?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Yes." Ginny snapped.  
  
"Righty-ho." Hermione said, turning back to her breakfast.  
  
Ginny glanced over to the Slytherin table; Draco stared at her sweetly. Ginny's hand began to shake a little and she got a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." Ginny said as she made her way to the girls' bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heehee...I've posted both the 3rd and 4th chapters at the same time, so go ahead and read on...yes, the chapters will now be about this long from now on.  
  
~Mac 


	5. First Attempt

Here   
  
is   
  
the   
  
4th   
  
Chapter!!! Heehee!!! ~Enjoy it!!!  
  
I   
  
won't   
  
waste   
  
any   
  
more   
  
space!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginny splashed her face in the cold water from the tap and tried to calm herself.  
  
"Gin, it's all right." she said over and over, trying to bring her heart beat down slower.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked from behind her.  
  
"Ginny, if there's something wrong, you can tell me." Hermione said as she laid a familiar arm on Ginny's back.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Ginny said.  
  
"I think I woke up too early." she added.  
  
"As long as you are fine." Hermione replied.  
  
"Can I leave you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Go ahead." Ginny answered.  
  
Hermione walked out, leaving Ginny in the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is it too much for you?" came Draco's startling voice.  
  
Ginny gasped hard.  
  
"Fine, and you?" Ginny replied, turning from the sink.  
  
"Never better." Draco said.  
  
"You have much to learn." Draco said as he approached Ginny cautiously.  
  
"And I s'pose there's something you want me to do?" Ginny replied.  
  
"You are so good at reading my mind." Draco said, still walking towards Ginny.  
  
"Why don't you go see how Potter is doing. I heard he's sick." he said.  
  
Ginny paused to contemplate.  
  
"I'll just be doing that." Ginny said as she walked towards the enterance of the bathroom.  
  
"Ginny." Draco said before Ginny could leave.  
  
"Try wearing your hair without the clips. The way it falls onto your face is irresistable." Draco said.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said before she opened the door and started back to the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron and Hermione had all ready finished eating their breakfast and were sitting with Lee and Neville.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Neville said as Ginny neared them.  
  
"I'm just going to see Harry." Ginny said before she spun around to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was in Madam Pomfrey's ward, and he looked like a huddled lump underneath all of his thick blankets.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked as she sat down in a chair beside Harry's bed.  
  
Harry rolled over, his eyes barely hung open and his face was an unrealistic shade of greyish-pink.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Harry replied.  
  
Ginny practically jumped onto Harry's bed as she remembered her 'lesson' with Draco earlier.  
  
"Um, is there anything I can get you?" Ginny asked as she leaned over Harry slightly.  
  
"How about a decent medicine that actually works? Harry said as he coughed lightly.  
  
"Sorry, not my department." Ginny said with a smile as she gingerly brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes.  
  
Harry's bright green eyes sparkled just as Ron entered the room.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny, startled by Ron, slipped and landed hard on the stone floor with a high-pitched yelp.  
  
Harry covered his face to hide his raspy laughs.  
  
Ron jogged over to help Ginny up from the floor as Madam Pomfrey bussled into the room to hush Ginny's squeak.  
  
"Be quiet!" Madam Pomfrey said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"How are the ill students to get well if they are awoken by the screeches of silly little girls?" she added.  
  
Ginny smiled sheepishly as she stood over Harry one more time; his glasses on his bedside table.  
  
"Ginny smiled as Ron led her out of the room and back into the hallway."  
  
"Ginny, you are my little sister-" Ginny interupted Ron.  
  
"Must you remind me any more?" Ginny said as she started to walk away.  
  
Ron caught her by her arm.  
  
"I don't want you near Malfoy, you hear me?" Ron said as Ginny struggled to get away.  
  
"Oh, leave me alone Ronald Weasley." Ginny said as she ran up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny landed on her bed, trying to clear her head.  
  
"Ginny?" Ginny turned around to be staring into the geeky glasses of Georgia Hayland, a first year Gryffindor.  
  
"Please leave me alone." Ginny said in the nicest tone she could muster.  
  
"Whatever you say." Georgia replied, leaving Ginny alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After her little lie-down, Ginny went to go find Hermione.  
  
Searching in the library, she found her doing extra-credit work for transfiguration.  
  
"Gin, I've been worried about you. You really OK?" Hermione asked, pausing from her work to look up at Ginny.  
  
"Here, fix your hair." Hermione added, reaching up to clip Ginny's lose hair.  
  
"Just leave it. I'll be in that section over there." Ginny said as she pointed to the shelf where she had seen Draco from the corner of her eye.  
  
Strolling over to behind Draco, Ginny cleared her throat twice before Draco turned around.  
  
"My little student." Draco said, addressing her with a smug smile.  
  
"So, how did your little assignment go?" he asked as he reached a thick book off of the shelf.  
  
"Well, um..." Ginny trailed off.  
  
Draco yanked Ginny by her robes to the other side of the shelf.  
  
"It's all right, no-one can hear." Draco said.  
  
"Or see." He said, his silvery-blue eyes glittering.  
  
"I don't think so." Ginny said as Draco tugged her closer.  
  
"It's all part of the lesson." Draco said, his cool breath blowing her hair slightly.  
  
Draco took a step backwards.  
  
"True," he began "maybe I'm rushing this too much." he said, an undetectable edge on his voice.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Draco said as Ginny turned to walk away.  
  
"Tomorrow." Ginny called behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe, I am so mean...but the next chapter will be up soon. Hope ya all like it so far!  
  
~Mac 


	6. Eventfull Morning

Here's the next chapter...Hope everyone likes it!  
Just in case there is any confusion, I am not J.K. Roling, therefore, I do not own any of her characters.   
=^..^=  
~Enjoy  
Small Print: I am making no money from this story.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ginny groaned as her eyes opened slowly. The orange sun had just risen over the distant mountain tops and it shone in throught one of the Gryffindor girls' dorm windows.  
  
Ginny arose without hesitation; it was time to go to her next 'lesson' with Draco.  
  
Her vison was too blurry to see the time on the clock, so Ginny trusted herself that it wasn't too early to walk around without getting in much trouble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She slipped out of the dorm quietly and tip-toed through the corridors towards the library, where she assumed she would meet Draco.  
  
The floor was cold and wet, and the sounds of water flowing echoed through the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Myrtle." Ginny said to herself.  
  
Myrtle still resided in the bathroom, and apparently it was one of her more depressing of sad days of ghostly existence in the second-floor girls' bathroom.  
  
As Ginny walked into the library to the alarming sound of giggling from the Hogwart's History section.  
  
She walked towards the shelf with caution, almost daring to not breathe as the giggling changed to high-pitched squeaks.  
  
Mustering her courage, Ginny whipped her head around the corner to see her brother, Ron, and Hermione in an extremely embarrasing situation on the table.  
  
Ginny froze, her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Oh, close your mouth, something 'ill fly in." Ron said as Hermione's face deepened to a blushing scarlett as she tried to sit up with Ron still half lying on her.  
  
"I'll go now." Ginny said in a high-pitched voice, backing out of the section at full speed.  
  
"Don't mention this to mum, all right?" Ron said pleadingly behind Ginny.  
  
"I really don't need to have a four-year-overdue 'talk'." he added as Ginny stopped suddenly.  
  
"That depends." Ginny replied.  
  
Ron choked a little before his voice turned into a little squeak.  
  
"Please." Ron squealed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was a very nice woman, and most of the time, she was fairly decent, it was only that she was exceptionally strict about all of her childrens' personal lives, which of course, provoked them to go about doing what they wanted.  
  
Ron rushed from around the shelf, and hurriedly tried to straiten his tie unsuccessfully.  
  
"Gin, you know how mum is." Ron said with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I won't tell," she began. A extremely relieved look came over Ron's face. "however, you have to stop following me around, and you must not, under any condition tell me what to do or who to talk to." Ginny said, content.  
  
Ron's happy expression faded.  
  
"Bloody hell." Ron said under his breath.  
  
"That is my condition." Ginny said, offering her hand.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Ron said, shaking Ginny's hand half-heartedly.  
  
"Now, if you will excuse me, dearest brother, I have some business to attend to." she said as Hermione appeared from behind Ron.  
  
Ginny searched the library, but she couldn't find Draco. She sat down in the first chair she saw and began to get lonely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sorry I'm late." a male voice said, shaking Ginny from her daze.  
  
Ginny looked up; her gaze meeting with Draco's.  
  
"I see you're enthusiastic to start this morning." he said, offering his hand to Ginny to help her up from her chair.  
  
"I find it's a little drafty over here." Draco said, leading Ginny to another spot in the library, further in than before.  
  
"Now, you remember what I taught you yesterday?" Draco said, sitting down.  
  
Ginny winced, but said nothing and slowly slid herself onto Draco's lap and tried to act comfortable.  
  
"Very good. I'm impressed." Draco said in a whisper into her ear.  
  
"You'll find that some are naturally further ahead that others." he added.  
  
"Why do know that I'll have to take this to the next level?." Ginny asked, settling down next to Draco's chest.  
  
"You are so clever." he said.  
  
"Now, remember, Potter is your target. Try leaning against me a little." Draco added.  
  
Slowly at first, Ginny lay back onto Draco, her head resting against his shoulder. She closed her eyes briefly as Draco's handed played slowly through her hair.  
  
"Very good." Draco said.  
  
Though this was only Ginny's second time to be up this close to Draco, she found herself almost enjoying his closeness to her, the warmth.  
  
"Ginny, you're not as far behind as you think." Draco said as Ginny's eyes met his.  
  
Ginny said nothing, but slowly stood up from Draco.  
  
"I feel a bit hungry, I'll be at breakfast." Ginny said, walking away with the utmost confidence.  
  
Draco said nothing in reply, but sat for a while longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ginny Weasley, that is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Not good." she said to herself as she approached the Great Hall.  
  
Harry was back from Madam Pomfrey's ward, though his face still shone in a greenish tone.  
  
Hermione and Ron said nothing as Ginny sat down, across from Harry.  
  
"How you feeling, Harry?" Ginny asked sweetly.  
  
"Like hell." Harry said.  
  
"Feel like a walk?" Ginny asked with a smile.  
  
"Why not?" Harry replied.  
  
"C'mon, then." Ginny said winking in Ron's direction as she led Harry outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Ginny was outside, she tried to make the most simple conversation that she could.  
  
"When's the next quidditch match, then?" Ginny asked, though she already knew the date.  
  
"Next Saturday against Ravenclaw." Harry replied.  
  
"That'll be fun to watch." Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny, I get the feeling that you want something. What do you want?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"What is there that don't I want?..." Ginny said, trailing off as the two approached an enterance to the outdoors.  
  
"Look, I know-" Harry stopped.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ginny held her breath excitedly.  
  
"I know I spend a lot of time with Ron, and I understand that he is your brother, and that you miss him." Harry replied.  
  
Ginny nearly fell over.  
  
"What?" she asked, her eyes nearly popping out of her skull.  
  
"Well, isn't that why we're walking together, because you wanted to talk to me?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, yes, I wanted to talk, but, um, why don't we head back." Ginny said uncontentedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reluctantly, Ginny parted company from Harry and ran into the library to settle herself down.  
  
"Ginny, you've got to a lot better than that." she said to herself as Draco's more than familiar shadow fell over her.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're following me around." Ginny said, turning to face Draco.  
  
"It's all part of the lessons; you made a deal." Draco replied, an innocent expression being replaced with his trademark smirk.  
  
"I am reluctant to tell you that our little classes will have to be cancelled tomorrow." Draco said as he tossed an apple up and down in the air.  
  
"Why 's that?" Ginny asked with sarcasm.  
  
"It's called quidditch, my dear." Draco retorted.  
  
"As your teacher, I'm giving you homework." he said, handing Ginny a small box.  
  
"What's this?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That is for later on, I just figured I'd give it to you now. The assignment is rather simple; just get yourself comfortable on Harry's lap." Draco said with a smile.  
  
"I'm not over-estimating you, am I?" he added.  
  
"I don't think so." Ginny replied.  
  
"Good girl." Draco said as he took a bite of his apple and left.  
  
Ginny eyed the box but didn't open it; there was much to practice.  
  
"Doing a month's worth of detention would be easier." Ginny muttered to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe...Don't worry, I'll post the next chapter soon!  
  
Tell me what you think!  
  
~Mac 


	7. Magical Hairbrushes

There is a little more swearing in this chapter...nothing REALLY bad, though...except one, which I leave to you to find-out.   
  
I   
suck at   
little author notes   
at the begining of   
my chapters, so I'll   
just skip it for   
now...  
~Enjoy  
Mac  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginny opened the box cautiously; inside was contained a small jar filled with various colored oval-shaped sweets; they were all different colors and a note, from Draco, was also inside.  
  
Ginny closed the lid quickly as Hermione walked into the dormatory.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Package from mum." Ginny said, hiding the box behind her back.  
  
"What's in it?" Hermione asked, trying to get the box away from Ginny.  
  
"Um, just clothes." Ginny replied, sitting on the box suddenly.  
  
"If it's anything, well, um, anyway, you can tell me." Hermione said, sitting down next to Ginny.  
  
"Look, if I wanted to tell you, I would." Ginny replied.  
  
"Fine." Hermione said, in a somewhat frusterated tone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just in case Hermione had decided to look for her box later, Ginny hid it in the very bottom of her school trunk and put a lock and spell on it.  
  
"Practice." Ginny said to herself, alone in the room.  
  
Ginny stared into a mirror with varying facial expressions, trying to decide how to get Harry's attention.  
  
"Harry, I---no, no, that's all wrong." Ginny rubbed her eyes as she tried again and again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ginny yelled exassperatedly.  
  
Flomping on her bed, Ginny toyed with her coppery hair, and twisted the little strands into wraps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Curling up on her bed, she closed her eyes for a mid-morning nap.   
  
Her dreams were plagued with images of Draco, and Draco and more Draco.  
  
"Gin, Gin." Hermione called, shaking Ginny out of her dream harshly.  
  
"You missed lunch and the quidditch match." Hermione blurted out in rush.  
  
"What time is it?" Ginny asked sleepily.  
  
"Just about four-twenty-five." Hermione said, peering at the huge clock near the stairs.  
  
"What?" Ginny said, shooting out of her bed at top speed.  
  
Clambering to get her ankled untangled from the bedclothes, Ginny knocked her magical hairbrush off of the table beside her bed clumbsily.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing at all." Ginny replied calmly, examining her brightly painted pink toenails.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After shooing Hermione out of the dorm, Ginny set herself to work on her orangy hair, which had become quite matted together and tangled from her nap earlier.  
  
Snatching up her hairbrush, (Author Comment: silly girl...should use her wand!) she began to attempt to comb her hair through.  
  
No less than ten minutes into the conquest of fixing her hair, Ginny had managed to loose her brush in her hairy, coppery, tangled mess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Having struggled with the brush for a while longer, Ginny yelled for Hermione, who was luckily still in the common room, outside the dorm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermy!" Ginny yelled out in a distressed tone.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hermione said in a rush, almost running into a column in the dormatory.  
  
"The bloody shitty brush did this." Ginny said, pointing to her head.  
  
"And I thought that only happened to me." Hermione replied, covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"I thought you might know how to help me." Ginny said, eyeing Hermione's wavy brown hair.  
  
"Funny." Hermione answered, pulling her wand out of her pocket.  
  
"Don't you go shrinking my head or anything." Ginny said as Hermione prepared to chant a spell.  
  
"Rigora-embarzo." Hermione said as a jolt of blue light flew in the direction of Ginny's head.  
  
Ginny held her eyes shut tightly as the icy cool feeling washed over her head softly.  
  
"Do I get applause?" Hermione asked when Ginny's eyes finally opened.  
  
Hermione had done a good job; instead of seeing a seething mass of copper mess, Ginny's hair was neatly parted in the middle, and hung strait and shone nicely in the reflecting light of the mirror she sat in front of.  
  
"Thanks." was Ginny's reply as she smiled sweetly at the mirror.  
  
"Well, the magical hairbrush really lasted." Ginny said, tossing it into a small, nearby bin.  
  
"Herm, could I ask a favor?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Ask away." Hermione replied.  
  
"I wondered if I might borrow some of your clothes." Ginny said, grinning.  
  
"I thought that your mum just sent you some, you know, in that box you wouldn't let me see." Hermione replied puzzledly.  
  
"Oh, that was just," Ginny paused "just, um, just some extra knickers." (Author note: 'knickers' are underwear for all non-Brit-speaking people reading this)  
  
"Oh, right then." Hermione said, evidently buying Ginny's fib.  
  
"What you want to borrow?" Hermione asked, gesturing towards her Hogwarts trunk.  
  
"Something plain, I s'pose, but I can find it myself." Ginny replied suddenly.  
  
"You know, it is getting close to dinner, why don't we go meet the boys in the Great Hall." Hermione said, walking towards the door.  
  
"You go ahead, I'll be done in a minute." said Ginny.  
  
"Whatever you say." Hermione answered, closing the dorm door behind her.  
  
"Must find makeup!" Ginny said as soon as Hermione was out of sight.  
  
Doing her best to not knock anything over, Ginny dug roughly through her trunk, looking desperately for her makeup bag that her mother had tried to take away earlier in the year, during Summer.  
  
"Come on, you stupid little wanker!" Ginny said, tossing her clothes onto her bed so that she could see more easily into her trunk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After several minutes of digging, Ginny found her bag and hurriedly attempted to apply green eyeshadow to bring-out her blue eyes.  
  
"Bloody heck!" she yelled as a giant clump of the green 'stuff' stuck in the corner of her left eye.  
  
"I really do not need this many problems." she said to herself as she heard female chatter and footsteps ascending the stairs.  
  
Hastily shoving the eyeliner into her pocket, Ginny pushed out of the dorm and down the stairs, and eventually to the Great Hall, where Ron, Hermione and Harry were all paitently waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As usual, Hermione sat next to Ron, and Harry across from them.  
  
"What took so long?" Hermione asked impaitently as she ate her dinner.  
  
"Loo." Ginny replied, sliding onto the bench and beside Harry. (For clarification, 'Loo' means bathroom)  
  
Hermione acknowledged with a nod.  
  
"What's for dinner, then?" Ginny asked, peering at Harry, who looked away.  
  
"Ginny, is that, eyeliner?" Ron asked, squinting at her.  
  
"Though it is none of your business, yes, it is." Ginny replied, folding her arms.  
  
A steaming meal of fresh chicken soup in a silver bowl appeared before Ginny, accompanied by bread and a goblet of pumkin juice.  
  
"Ginny," Harry began "not to be rude or obnoxious or anything, but why have you got eyeliner on one eye?"   
  
Ginny dropped her fork.  
  
"Only one eye?" she asked, looking in Harry's direction.  
  
Harry hid his face shyly.  
  
"I shouldn't of said anything." Harry answered.  
  
"Someone would have noticed anyway." Ron said reassuringly.  
  
"I'll just fix my eyeliner." Ginny said, leaving the table to search for a mirror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Ginny wandered the corridors, a question lingered in her head.  
  
"Why was Harry looking at me that closely anyway?" she asked herself, once she was in the girls' bathroom.  
  
"Because he notices you." came Draco's voice from behind her, making her drop her liner pencil.  
  
"Do you have creep up on me like that?" Ginny said, bending over to retrieve her pencil.  
  
Ginny whipped her head around to see the back of Draco.  
  
"Damn, he has a sexy walk." Ginny whispered, before she could mentally slap herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for now, but I will post again tomorrow!!!!  
  
~Mac 


	8. His Eyes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey...I'm sorry...as I posted earlier in a review of the 7th chapter, I took the day off a little, so this chapter will most likely be up a little later than usual.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I also know, as was pointed-out, that there are hundreds of 'these fics'...I assure you that there IS a point to it all!!!  
  
I was just inspired on the "spur of the moment" and had an idea...*how unusual*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, enough with the mindless rambling...  
Enjoy!  
~Mac  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
After she had fixed her eyemakeup reasonably well, Ginny casually walked back to the Great Hall and proceeded to eat the remainder of her meal in silence.  
  
Harry left early, quite expectedly after his untimely comment about Ginny's makeup, and Ron followed shortly after, leaving Hermione and Ginny to walk up to the dorms by themselves.  
  
"Finished eating?" Hermione asked as Ginny took one last draught out of her goblet.  
  
"Finshed for tonight." she replied, following Hermione out of the Great Hall and into the corridors.  
  
The two girls walked up to the common room in almost complete silence as the hall lamps in Hogwarts were officially snuffed-out and everyone was supposed to have gotten changed for bed.  
  
"I'm heading for the sack." Hermione said, yawning uncontrollably.  
  
"I'll be up in a minute." Ginny replied, still standing in the common room.  
  
Eyeing the fireplace before her, Ginny slid herself onto the sofa in front of the hearth and curled up, enjoying the warmth.  
  
Before she could stop herself, Ginny's eyes had shut tightly and her body relaxed, sprawling outwards on the small two-person sofa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After what had seemed like a mere few minutes of sleep to Ginny, the sun had risen and the boys and girls of Gryffindor began to wake and pass through the common room, pointing and whispering as they went.  
  
Harrym who had awoken on time for once, attempted to wake Ginny, thinking it as a favor, in apology for his comment during dinner the night before.  
  
Sitting on the sofa carefully, Harry tried first whispering to her, trying his very best to wake her.  
  
"You need a foghorn with that one." Ron said as he knelt near to Ginny's ear.  
  
"Go away you sod." Ginny said as Ron ruffled her hair briskly.  
  
"Ginny, you're going to be marked late." Harry added as Ginny began kicking slowly.  
  
Ginny tried hiding her head underneath one of the cushions, but Ron took advantage of a vase of flowers on a nearby desk and very slowly tipped the cold water onto Ginny's exposed neck.  
  
"Stop it you bloody bugger!" Ginny yelled, slapping Ron's arm blindly.  
  
Ron giggled boyishly as Harry pulled his wand out.  
  
"Geshora." Harry whispered, flicking his wand at Ginny.  
  
As the spell hit Ginny, she was whisked into the air and landed with a loud bump in front of the fireplace, which was blazing brightly still.  
  
"What the name of God was that?" Ginny asked, rubbing her head.  
  
Struggling to stand, Ginny's cloak landed in the fire, and caught alight easily.  
  
"Put the bloody thing out!" Ginny yelled, stamping on the flames, which burned up the side of the robe.  
  
It being early in the morning, Ron's reactions were somewhat delayed, and he stared at Ginny blankly for several seconds before he had absorbed the situation.  
  
In a dive that a professional rugby player could be proud of, Harry leaped at the hem of Ginny's robes, in an attempt to put it out. Though, unfortunately, because of one of his shoelaces had become untied, he stumbled awkwardly, and shoved Ginny over aswell as smothering the fire with his body.  
  
Still in a daze, Ginny, quite by accident, rolled over, not only entangling her scorched robes around her own ankles, but also crashed into Harry, shall we say, in a less than romantic fashion.  
  
"Ooh, sorry Harry." Ginny said, petrified as she realised her physical position.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but it's a bit early for that." Harry said with a grin as Ron still sat on the sofa, though this time, an anxious and worried look had overcome his face.  
  
"It's not that early." Ginny said, replacing Harry's cheeky smile with a deep blush.  
  
(Is this ^ OBVIOUS enough???)  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, are you all right?" Ron said, yanking Ginny up by her arm into a hug.  
  
"I'm fine, no thanks to you." she said.  
  
"Ron, people are going to think..." Ginny trailed off as several second year boys stared strangely at the siblings.  
  
"Good point." Ron replied, letting go of her.  
  
Harry snatched up his spellbooks, which had been left on the table, and headed for the door.  
  
"Harry," Ginny called "thanks for putting out the fire." she called.  
  
"Any time." Harry replied before he continued on towards the Great Hall, where breakfast was to be served.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny skipped her breakfast in order to fix herself up. Thankfully, she had a spare grey robe, and she slipped it on over her uniform and walked briskly to her first class, levitation, with professor Flitwick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The lesson was slow and boring, and lasted much longer than Ginny had thought it should have.  
  
Finally, after what had seemed like endless drivel about not practicing the levitation with heavy books in school, the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw quidditch match was announced, and Ginny rushed to the pitch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Ginny arrived, the game had begun, and all ready, the Slytherin chasers had scored several times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both teams were beginning to look weary; they had been playing for almost two and a half hours.  
  
Ginny glanced at Harry; she could tell that his emerald eyes followed Cho Chang, *his* long time crush, and the Ravenclaw seeker, over the field as she battled with Malfoy to catch the incredibly small golden snitch.  
  
Ginny looked back over at Malfoy; quicker than a blink, Ginny witnessed him thrust his elbow into Cho's face, sending her flying off of her broomstick.  
  
The Slytherin croud jeered roudily at their success.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fixing his sights on the snitch, Draco followed the golden sphere until he seized the oppertunity and reached forward and snatched it out of the air.  
  
"Slytherin wins by one-hundred points!" Lee screamed over the megaphone to the delight of Draco's crowd and the slimy potions master, Snape.  
  
"Draco bloody Malfoy." Harry said in disgust as he pushed past Ginny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the match was over, Harry hurried to see if Cho was all right, as did several other aspiring sixth and seventh-former boys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny trudged into professor McGonagall's classroom expecting to be marked late for the start.   
  
Apparently, due to the professor's weak health, the class had been cancelled, giving Ginny time to prepare for her 'assignment'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the 'O.K.' from the other teachers was given, Ginny sped up to the girls' dorm to take some serious time deciding what she should do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Satisfied after several attempts at her makeup, a ten minute dig through Hermione's trunk, and a quick brush through her hair, Ginny strutted confidently in front of a floor-length mirror.  
  
She was wearing a long skirt and a lacy red blouse with delicately strung red glass beads; she tied her copper hair up into a bun, leaving her bangs to fall onto her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After sitting on her bed, browsing through a random magazine, the classes for the day had at last ended, leaving a little more than an hour before dinner would be served.  
  
Impaitent, Ginny wandered into the common room and waited until Harry, followed by Ron, who annoyingly follwed Harry everywhere, came in.  
  
"Why the fancy costume?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why the nosy attitude?" Ginny responded.  
  
"Harry I wondered if I could steal a word." Ginny said sweetly.  
  
Without a word, Ron loped into the boys' dorm, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.  
  
"Harry, I-" Ginny choked.  
  
"Could you sit here." Ginny managed to say, patting the sofa cushion beside her.  
  
"Yes." Harry said suspiciously, laying his schoolthings on a table.  
  
"Have I ever told you how absolutely stunning your eyes are?" Ginny said, almost reeling at thought of what she had just said to Harry.  
  
"No." Harry said, becoming a little nervous himself.  
  
"Well, consider it that I have." Ginny said, closing her eyes as she gently scooted closer to Harry, touching him lightly.  
  
"Harry, could I sit closer?" Ginny asked, her face completely honest.  
  
Harry coughed a little.  
  
"I s'pose." he replied in a quiet voice.  
  
As she had 'practiced' the day before with Draco, Ginny slowly, but surely slid herself delicately onto Harry's lap.  
  
Harry jumped a little.  
  
"Comfortable?" Ginny asked sweetly.  
  
Harry didn't have time to reply; standing on the stairwell was Hermione, her eyes very wide.  
  
"I didn't mean to interupt." she said, backing up the stairs.  
  
Ginny froze up.  
  
"I, uh, um, I think I'd better go." Harry said, pushing Ginny off of his lap suddenly.  
  
Ginny stood up and walked towards the stairwell where Hermione still stood.  
  
"How long were you standing there?" Ginny asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Few seconds, maybe." Hermione said, grasping Ginny around the arm and leading her up the stairs.  
  
"It's past dinner time." Hermione added as Ginny changed her shirt into a typical uniform one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two walked downstairs, where Harry was waiting by himself. He avoided looking at Ginny the whole walk into the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once inside, the three began eating.  
  
Ginny dared to look over at the Slytherin table; Draco stared back, smiling devilishly as he ran his tongue across his lips.  
  
"Fuck!" Ginny yelled. (sorry about this swear-word, people!)  
  
All talking in the Great Hall ceased, and everyone seemed to be watching Ginny.  
  
Ron walked in casually at the very moment, and his eyes darted back and forth, trying to fathom the silence.  
  
Harry landed his head on the table with a humiliating bump and the talking began once more.  
  
"And what was that?" Ron asked as he squeezed into the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I've outdone myself this time." Ginny replied, closing her eyes and sighing.  
  
"I seem to have lost my appetite." Harry said as he briskly left the hall.  
  
Ginny stared back across the room at Draco, who mouthed the word: "Tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how do you like???  
  
This chapter was exceptionally long, compared to the previous ones...tell me what you think!!!  
  
~Mac 


	9. The Common Room Clock

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So sorry people...due to a combination of a class (school) camping trip that lasted three   
  
days and soccer playing\refereeing this chapter took a while to complete, so here it is!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Though it is extremely irrelevant, I am listening to my Eminem CD...'Sing for the   
  
Moment' (the track I'm on) is prolly one of my faves...So go check it out!!! L  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thankyou for the reviews and feedback!!! Hopefully, the following chapter will be posted later!  
  
And I AM sorry about the curse word, but it has a lot to do with the beginning of this upcoming chapter!!!  
  
I am doing my very best to avoid swear-words in this, esspecially the really naughty ones, and the one I used earlier will prolly not get used again, and my faithful substitute, shag, will be used instead or not at all for the rest of the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Toying with her food, Ginny sighed deeply.  
  
"I'm finished eating." she said abruptly, heading towards the Gryffindor girls' dormatory.  
  
On her way through the corridor, who should she meet but Draco Malfoy.  
  
"There's no need to be ashamed about what you said, Ginny." he said, nearing her.  
  
"And why the hell not?" Ginny replied, pushing past, picking-up her pace.  
  
"Well, it's what you want, isn't it?" Draco replied with a sparkling grin.  
  
Ginny stared back at him innocently.  
  
"Let me clarify," he began "you want Harry to shag you, correct?"   
  
"You know, I'm getting a splitting headache." Ginny answered, starting up a stairway.  
  
"Ginny, I'll expect to see you tomorrow." Draco called behind her as she jogged up the stairs and all the way into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Attempting to be as quiet as she could, Ginny tip-toed into the room, spying Harry, his back facing her.  
  
"Maybe he won't see me." Ginny said in her head, stopping short of the giant rug.  
  
Harry was sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace and the flickering flames reflected on the lenses of his round glasses.   
  
Ginny could see from where she stood that Harry's hair had been brushed back, revealing his world-famous scar that the evil Lord Voldemort had given him many years before.  
  
Almost instictively and to Ginny's horror, Harry turned around and spotted her easily.  
  
Saying nothing, he turned back to face the fire.  
  
"Ginny," Harry started "I had been wondering about you and your frequent metings with Draco-" he stopped abruptly.  
  
"How did you know?" Ginny choked out before she could stop herself.  
  
"Its true, then." came Ron's annoyingly familiar voice from behind her.  
  
"No, you don't understand." Ginny said in a panicked tone.   
  
"Then will you please explain?" Ron answered, pulling-out a chair for Ginny to sit on.  
  
"I really don't need this right now." Ginny replied.  
  
"Ron, if she said, well, you heard what she said to Harry in the Great Hall, don't you think that eliminates Malfoy as a potential, um, you know?" Hermione said from behind Ron.  
  
"Why don't you just say it?" Harry replied to Hermione's comment.  
  
"Judging from what I said, I think everyone in the whole school knows what I meant except for you, Ronald Weasley." Ginny replied.  
  
At this point, Harry's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.  
  
"I meant it in a sort of self-insulting way." Ginny added as Hermione cleared her throat loudly as Seamus and Louise Finchley came into the room.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Seamus asked with an honest expression.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and Ron gestured to keep Seamus moving.  
  
"We'll be going then." Louise replied, leaving the common room with Seamus's arm wrapped around her shoulder.  
  
"It's getting late," Hermione started "I'll be upstairs."  
  
Once Hermione left, Ron continued interrogating Ginny with Harry still in the room.  
  
"So, let's get back to the subject." Ron said after the room had become quiet once more.  
  
"Why exactly have you been 'hanging around' Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
"None of your bloody business." Ginny replied as Ron's face continued to turn a deep shade of purple.  
  
"Virginia!" Ron yelled, grabbing hold of Ginny's shoulder roughly.  
  
"Get your hands off of me!" Ginny hollered in response.  
  
When Ron wouldn't stop shaking her, Ginny cried a little, partially because his iron grasp was hurting her arm and because of her own guilt.  
  
Faster than the blink of an eye, Harry had gotten up from the sofa and his instictive chivalrous nature had taken over.  
  
"Let go of her, Ron." Harry said firmly.  
  
Ron shifted his weight nervously before he decided to let go of a sobbing Ginny.  
  
"Piss off!" Ginny hissed as she held her sore arm tenderly.  
  
"You mind your mouth." Ron replied as Harry shoved him out of the way.  
  
"You all right, Gin?" Harry asked, acting asthough Ron was not in the room.  
  
"Yes, I think so." Ginny said, rolling her left sleeve up to reveal a reddish braising on her arm.  
  
Harry reached his handkerchief out of one of his pockets and handed it to Ginny sweetly.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said as she blotted the remaining tear-spots on her face greatfully.  
  
Ron's expression darkened as he continued to stare at Ginny.  
  
"You don't need to supervise." Ginny said to Ron.  
  
Clearly understanding, Ron stormed out of the common room and through the door to the boys' dormatory, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.  
  
"Here." Ginny said, folding Harry's kerchief.  
  
Harry stroked the top of Ginny's hand, causing her to drop the kerchief midway to his hand. Having quick reactions, Harry caught it before it could fall.  
  
"Sorry about that." Harry said as he slumped back into a chair.  
  
"No problem." Ginny replied, trying her hardest to calm her racing heart.  
  
Ginny, feeling her bravest, slid herself halfway onto Harry's lap and leaned her head against his.  
  
Just as her lips had found his, the huge grandfather clock in the room struck, causing both of them to jerk backwards suddenly. Unfortunately for Ginny, she had managed to jump off of Harry, landing with a bump on the floor. She winced.  
  
Rushing to stand up, Ginny stammered nervously.  
  
"I uh, better, um, yeah-" she pointed to the door to the girls' dorm.  
  
"G'night." Harry said as he snapped back to his senses.  
  
Ginny wandered in a daze towards her bed, where she collapsed in a daze of confusion, jovialness and extreme happiness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny's eyes flickered open; the air was *nippy* (*hehe: I love this word!!!) and all the other girls appeared to be asleep. The sun had not yet completely risen and Ginny bumped into a few tables as she dressed in fresh clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still amazed that her clumbsiness had not awoken anyone, Ginny walked to the library to return several of her pathetic romance novels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Turning around a corner, Ginny got the shock of her life when she felt two icy hands on the back of neck.  
  
Almost afraid to turn around, Ginny's breathing quickened and she shut her eyes tightly.  
  
"Right on time." came Draco's voice from behind her to Ginny's relief.  
  
Almost instantly, she was shrouded in his minty scent.  
  
"You bloody wanker, stop doing *that*." Ginny whispered as Draco pulled out two chairs from a nearby table.  
  
Draco said nothing in reply, but sat himself down and offered the seat next to him to Ginny.  
  
"You don't have to whisper, there's no-one else awake." Draco said.  
  
A shiver tingled Ginny's spine as she repeated "no-one else" in her head several times.  
  
"Let's see, what shall we work on next?" Draco asked retorically.  
  
"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." he added, stretching his arms out behind his neck.  
  
Proceeding carefully, Ginny passed the offered chair and seated herself on Draco's warm, inviting lap.  
  
Once Ginny appeared to be comfortable, Draco playfully moved a suggestive hand to one of Ginny's exposed knees.  
  
Ginny let out a shrill yelp.  
  
"As I should of expected." Draco said, removing his hand to Ginny's relief.  
  
His icy blue-grey eyes gleamed devillishly.  
  
"The next level," he began "will make you irresistable to any willing man."  
  
Ginny eyed him puzzledly.  
  
"Captivation, allure, seduction." Draco said satisfactorably.  
  
Ginny choked a little.  
  
"I am not becoming a whore!" Ginny yelled, her voice echoing in the vast air space of the library.  
  
"That is something you might want to consider not yelling." Draco replied.  
  
"I'm not asking you to become a whore, just a little more comfortable with the sensation of touch." he added, his voice quieting as his right hand played through Ginny's coppery hair.  
  
Ginny shuddered at the idea.  
  
"That jumpiness of yours *has* to go; you can't be appealing and nervous at the same time." Draco said as his hand returned to his side, where Ginny prefered it should stay.  
  
"I think that will finish this class." Draco said, attempting to stand with Ginny still seated.  
  
"Draco," Ginny said "what in bloody hell are those daft little sweets for?" she asked suddenly.   
  
"A later assignment." he said in a syrupy voice.  
  
"Why did you give them to me so prematurely?" Ginny asked again.  
  
"If you persist in knowing so much, they are somewhat not allowed at Hogwarts, and I am somewhat of a suspected student." he replied as he slid Ginny off of his knees.  
  
"I see." Ginny retorted as she smoothed her mid-length skirt.  
  
"I might see you later, but if not, use the oppertunity to get a good taste of Potter." Draco said as he started to walk away.  
  
"I was almost successful last night-" Draco cut Ginny off abruptly.  
  
"Your problem?" he asked.  
  
"I was about to give him a little nip, but that blasted clock in the common room struck nine, and it startled me. Well, it startled him, too." Ginny replied as she stared at her dowdy, unpainted fingernails.  
  
"I believe we talked about your jumpiness all ready, didn't we?" Draco said as he took several steps back towards Ginny.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny said cheekily with a giggle.  
  
Draco, never taking his eyes off of Ginny's, proceeded to wrap his arms around her neck, but resisted the temptation to lean near to her face as Ginny held her breath.  
  
"Later." he said, whipping his head around and leaving Ginny in the library somewhat stunned.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, do not ever, ever kiss Draco Malfoy willingly." Ginny said to herself as she snapped back to her senses harshly.  
  
"Though, I think there could be some exception." she said before she could clamp her own mouth closed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again, I'm very sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, but I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
  
~Mac 


	10. Sweets

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey¥yo!!!  
Not much for me to say, since my story-line is somewhat secret at this point...I sincerely   
  
hope that everyone reading is liking this so far...if not, let me know, because I can always   
  
use a little constructive critisism...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just in case there is any confusion I am NOT J.K. Rowling and I do not own any of her   
  
characters, though the plot, story-line and everything else is entirely mine!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Hope you enjoy!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Mac  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taking the oppertunity when nearly everyone else in Hogwarts was still asleep or yawning, she went into the Great Hall to fill an empty feeling in her stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alone in the hall, excluding a few smarmy Ravenclaws who were doing some extra-credit reading, Ginny slid into the Gryffindor table and helped herself to some fresh cider and rice-pudding.  
  
Deciding half-way through that she could not eat the remainder of the meal, Ginny jumped up and walked back to her dorm, where Hermione was just barely beginning to show some slight signs of life.  
  
"Gin, is that you?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.  
  
"Yup." Ginny replied, already to go; her hair even brushed through nicely.  
  
"Is there some reason that you are awake and dressed at this ungodly hour?" Hermione asked as her head flomped back onto her pillow.  
  
Ginny turned to read the enormous oak clock behind her; it was true; it had only just turned seven o'clock and all the other girls in the dorm were still snoring or wheezing.  
  
"No reason, really. I just felt exceptionally bubbly this morning, I guess." Ginny finally said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After some strong persuading to Hermione, Ginny was at last able to get her bushy-headed friend out of bed and dressed properly.  
  
"Ginny, classes don't start for another forty-five minutes." Hermione pouted as Ginny handed her some clean Gryffindor robes.  
  
"You want a good breakfast, don't you?" Ginny answered as Hermione reluctantly ambled out the door.  
  
Assuming that the other girls wouldn't notice, Ginny opened her trunk and began searching for the small white box that Draco had given her, that was presently somewhat crunched, having been under all of her clothes and possessions.  
  
"Gotcha!" Ginny exclaimed as she pulled the box out of her trunk.  
  
"Pardon?" an extremely freckled girl asked as she leaned over Ginny shoulder.  
  
"Nothing." Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around the box protectively.  
  
No longer interested, the girl left.  
  
Being careful to not draw any attention to herself, Ginny opened the little box and eyed the small, oval sweets.  
  
"A nice red one, I should think." Ginny said to herself as she reached into the bag.  
  
"Ooh, sweets!" gushed one of the other girls, rushing over to Ginny.  
  
"Can I have one, can I, can I?" the impaitent little first year whined.  
  
"Dig in." Ginny replied unwillingly as she held the bag open for the girl to choose.  
  
"Eeny-meenie-miny-mo!" the girl screeched as she reached her chubby hand into the back and pulled-out a neatly wrapped blue candy.  
  
Without saying "thanks", the pudgy girl dumped the sweet into her mouth and smiled furiously.  
  
"Tastes like, blueberries!" she said axiously as her eyes glittered.  
  
Giggling madly, the girl and her buddies left the dormatory noisily.  
  
Reaching into the bag, Ginny picked a tempting red sweet, and without thinking, popped the delicate confection into her watering mouth.  
  
The sensation was wonderful, at first. The candy radiated warmth, and the sweet, yet sour flavour filled her mouth. All at once, the sensation ended, and the whole experience had been a little more than a memory.  
  
Blinking several times, Ginny rolled-up the top of the sweet bag and placed it carefully back into its box.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Ginny was walking into the Gryffindor common room, she was greeted by a rather huffy Ron and a ruffled Harry. Hermione was as she usually was; sweet, smart and hanging onto Ron's arm.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked as the three stared at her.  
  
Hermione looked away.  
  
"If there's something wrong with my face, then tell me!" Ginny demanded.  
  
The trio still said nothing.  
  
"Ron, shouldn't you be shagging Hermione or something?" she asked as Ron and Hermione's faces turned an equal shade of scarlet.  
  
"Ginny, are you all right?" Harry asked, very uncertian that he would get a reasonable answer.  
  
"Fine." Ginny answered, folding her arms.  
  
"What you just said could have been said in more decent terms." Harry added as he backed-up instictively.  
  
"I'll say whatever I bloody want!" Ginny yelled as she stormed out of the room, ignoring the stares that followed her to her classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After her DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) class that morning, Ginny was still in a terrible mood. Though she couldn't stop it, she felt absolutely terrible about the things she had said, yet had no way of stoppig them.  
  
It was no coinsidence that Draco came to speak to her midway through the day.  
  
"Ginny, what in the name of Merlin is the matter?" Draco asked impaitently.  
  
"Go to Hell!" was Ginny's immeadiate response.  
  
"Ginny, did you eat any of those candies?" Draco asked sternly.  
  
"Candies? The name seems to ring a bell." Ginny said, her brow unfurrowing for the first time since she had consumed the sweet.  
  
"I told you in the note to not, under any circumstances eat any of those sweets until I told you to." Draco said as he grabbed hold of Ginny's arm.  
  
"And what do you know anyway?" Ginny replied, snapping back into her nasty mood.  
  
"A hell of a lot more than you do!" Draco said, his voice raising tone.  
  
"Nothing you can do except wait for it to wear-off." Draco retorted as Ginny yanked free of Draco's grasp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Ginny trudged into the Great Hall for lunch, it seemed asthough her ears popped loudly and her head throbbed wildly.  
  
Clutching her forehead and swiftly leaving the hall before Ron and Harry could spot her, Ginny loped into the girls' bathroom and waited until her headache ended.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Determined to try another sweet, Ginny raced back up to the dorm room and found the little girl who had eaten the blue sweet on her bed, looking very miserable.  
  
Trying to not pay attention the girl, Ginny opened the white box and gobbled-up a green candy as she read Draco's note. It read:  
  
Ginny,  
I know that these candies are very powerfull and I trust your judgement .  
I must ask you to NOT, under any circumstances, eat any of them until  
I give you your next assignment.  
  
The candies will affect you as below:  
  
Pink=Prude  
Blue=Depressed  
Green=Horny\aroused  
Red=Mad  
Yellow=Mellow and Happy  
Purple=Stoned   
  
~Draco  
  
P.S. I advise you to not show these to anyone.  
  
Before Ginny could splutter out the green candy, the effects had already begun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bounding with all her might, Ginny mananged to tangle her ankle in a curtain tie-back and nearly knocked a painting off of the wall in the Gryffindor common room as she shoved out with only one word echoeing mercilessly in her head: "Man!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she made her way out the door, she advanced on the first male to come into view; Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Neville, is that you?" Ginny asked in a dazed voice.  
  
"Uh, yes." Neville replied, somewhat confused by Ginny's unreadable expression.  
  
"Do you have any idea how delicious you look?" Ginny asked, grabbing hold of his robes by the neck.  
  
"I, uh-" Neville stopped talking to shift into panic.  
  
"Yes, I was thinking about *that* aswell." Ginny said as she began leading him away from the main bussle in the corridor.  
  
Ripping free with one motion, Neville tore away from Ginny and ran the fastest he had in his life, through the Gryffindor common room and into the locked boys' dormatory.  
  
"Nervous, that one is." Ginny said with a sigh as she accepted defeat.  
  
Before anyone could have stopped her, Ginny had spotted Malfoy, followed by his brainless body guards, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ginny shrieked as she ran across the hallway to the suprise of the other students.  
  
The crowd of people parted before him as Draco took several steps forward.  
  
Springing herself by accident, Ginny tripped clumbsily and found herself landed in Draco's protective arms.  
  
"May I ask you what the bloody hell is going on?" Draco asked calmly.  
  
"You can ask, but that doesn't ensure that you'll get an answer." Ginny replied cheekily.  
  
"Perhaps we should keep walking." Draco suggested as he led Ginny outside for a walk.  
  
Once they were outside and somewhat away from everyone, they began, or rather, Ginny began talking.  
  
"When was the last time I told you how sexy you look in green?" Ginny asked, stopping suddenly, her eyes widened from the candy she had eaten.  
  
Draco was out of the tradditional uniform and he had neglected to wear a collared shirt, revealing his neck, emphasizing his height and stature, about six inches taller than Ginny.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, I am certian that you have eaten another candy. Is this so?" Draco asked with a smile.  
  
"Enough talk!" Ginny cried as she reached as high as she could, standing on the tips of her toes.  
  
Draco, who leaned over at the same time, met his lips with Ginny's as an exasperated gasp came from behind them.  
  
"Ginny!"   
  
She opened her eye and spied Harry, his mouth open far enough to allow a bludger to fit.   
  
Draco didn't seem to notice the red-faced Harry Potter staring at him and continued to hold Ginny.  
  
Acting on pure impulse, Harry snatched Ginny out of Draco's grasp and hoisted her over his broad shoulder.  
  
"Harry Potter, I am NOT that kind of girl!" Ginny yelled as she wildly kicked her legs.  
  
Still quite shocked from having just kissed Ginny Weasley for the first time in his life, Draco did little more than let the situation sink in. For the first time, he was actually at a loss for words.  
  
"Ginny, no." Harry replied.  
  
"If you wanted a shag *that* badly, we could have just picked a nice patch of grass in the shade!" Ginny yelled as gathering students stared puzzledly.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, but I have to tell Ron." Harry said to himself as professor McGonagall eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Mr. Potter," she began "I do know that it is Spring, but there is no excuse for snatching other students and dragging them places."   
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"And Ms. Weasley, if you insist on being carried in *that* position, please make an effort to cover certian portions of yourself." McGonagall added as her eyes gestured to Ginny's rear, which was exposed since Ginny was wearing a mid-length skirt.  
  
Several curious Hufflepuff boys peered from behind the professor and quickly jumped back after catching an eyeful of Ginny's pink underwear.  
  
"As punishment, Gryffindor will lose one-hundred points for shear nerve and innexcuseable behavior concerning-" Harry cut in.  
  
"There's no need to explain the 'nuts and bolts' talk right now." he said.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked horrified as she shooed several first years that did not entirely understand what Harry had said.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked as he rushed passed Harry, who was still holding Ginny over his shoulder.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, you have some serious explaining to do." Ron added as Ginny looked at him innocently.  
  
"Hello dearest brother." Ginny said with a strained smile as thunderclouds began to gather overhead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't think of anything to add...like I said before, tell me whatcha think!!! Please review!  
  
~Mac 


	11. Midnight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey peoples!!!  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))(()))((()))((()))(  
I am very hyper...cinnamon tictacs + lots of choccy cookies= major hyperness...  
  
************************  
  
I hope that everyone is liking this story so far, eh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once more, I am listening to Eminem...problem is, that my ignorant lil' sister scraped the   
  
CD against a table and scratched half of it off and the first three tracks are really really   
  
messed up...it makes me MAD!!! RAARRR!  
  
But I won't take-out of my anger on the characters in this story...I hope..heehee...  
  
But, who cares..? On with the next chapter!!!! --  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ginny Weasley!" Ron yelled for the nineteenth time that day.  
  
The famous trio had managed to get Ginny into the library without much struggling, and had cornered her in a chair.  
  
"What in god's good name were you thinking, or rather, not thinking?" he asked, beginning to lash-out viviously.  
  
"Ron, I don't see why it is any of your bloody business as to who I snog." Ginny said in a tiny voice.  
  
By this time, the effects of the green candy had worn-off, and though she could remember actually kissing Draco, Ginny could not fathom why.  
  
"Ginny, are you *on* something?" Hermione asked, completely serious.  
  
Ginny's reaction was to burst out laughing.  
  
"Gin, I'm being earnest." Hermione added, sitting herself down next to Ginny.  
  
"What do you think?" Ginny said after she had managed to stop laughing.  
  
Hermione glanced at Ron, who was beginning to foam at the mouth slightly.  
  
"Look, I'm tired of being followed and bossed by you, Ron." Ginny said as she smoothed her skirt out.  
  
"No-one fusses over what you do." she added with an injection of venom in her voice.  
  
"Ginny, I'm your big brother-" Ginny cut him off.  
  
"Exactly, so be big enough to leave me alone as far as my personal relationships are concerned." Ginny replied, pushing past Hermione as she walked out of the library.  
  
Ginny heard Hermione whisper something behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Passing the Great Hall and pushing herself without taking notice of the delightful smells coming from the lunch, Ginny contiued upstairs, where her open box of candy lay, untouched.  
  
"Bloody hell." Ginny said to herself as she lay on her bed, trying to remember exactly what had happened to her and why she had made deliberate mouth contact with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Her dark blue eyes wandered to the box of sweets.  
  
"You little buggers are going away!" Ginny whispered to herself as she grabbed the box and stuffed it into her trunk, underneath all of her possesions.  
  
"I really don't know anymore." she said as she sighed deeply and flumped back onto her bed lazily.  
  
For the first time in her life, Ginny skipped her afternoon class with professor Sprout in the greenhouse; she just couldn't muster the energy required to get out of her curled position, let alone pull strange plants out of the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After she had laid down for what seemed like long enough, Ginny ventured into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
As she had expected, it was empty, and all of the other Gryffindor students were in classes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny walked across the floor and eyed the door of the boys' dormatories. A quick thought flashed through her mind.  
  
Summoning all of her courage, Ginny firmly placed her hand on the door handle and squeezed down on the lever.  
  
A sudden female voice from behind her startled her out of her wits.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing?"  
  
Ginny whipped her head around quickly to meet eyes with Louise Finchley, Seamus's girlfriend.  
  
"Nothing, really." Ginny said with a deceiving smile.  
  
"Right then." The girl replied as she pressed on to the dormatories.  
  
Following the girl upstairs, Ginny found her bed and slipped-on her shoes, which she had taken-off earlier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Ginny's hunger began to really get to her, she walked down to the Great Hall, afraid that rushing in would cause commotion and make herself look stupid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Gin," Hermione said as Ginny sat down away from Ron "are you feeling all right?"   
  
"Never better." Ginny replied as she sipped her pumpkin juice daintily.   
  
"You're sure?" came Harry's concerned voice from alongside Hermione.  
  
Ginny nodded in reply.  
  
"Look, Ron, I know that you're just being protective, but really, I can take care of myself, and I don't need you worrying about me." Ginny blurted suddenly as Hermione stopped talking.  
  
"Ginny, I-" Ron stopped and stared blankly at his food.  
  
"G'night." Ginny said, leaving the table before she could eat much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unable to go to sleep that night, Ginny, aware that she was breaking one of the biggest rules in Hogwarts, slipped-on some decent clothing and walked to the library, where she hoped she could find a book to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once she found the section she wanted, Ginny curled herself up and began reading.  
  
She had been there no more than a few moments when a shadow fell across her book, giving her the shock of the day.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Ginny looked up and recognized Harry's silouette against the dim lighting in the library.  
  
"Harry, why the hell are you down here?" Ginny asked as Harry settled himself down next to her.  
  
"I-I couldn't sleep." Harry stuttered.  
  
"And you?" he asked.  
  
"Ditto." Ginny replied.  
  
"Harry, are we friends?" Ginny asked, putting her book down.  
  
"Well, yes I s'pose." Harry said, taking more notice.  
  
"I wondered, could you do me a favour?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Well, yes, I think so. Go on." he retorted as his head proceeded to lean closer to her.  
  
"Harry, could you," Ginny paused "could you shag me into next week?"   
  
The expression on Harry's face was priceless; Ginny practically fell off of her chair laughing histerically as Harry looked somewhere between agitated and embarassed.  
  
"Ginny, I appreciate your humor, but that wasn't funny." Harry said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Yes! Yes, it was!" Ginny said, unable to control her laughter.  
  
"You really are something else, you know that?" Harry said as he began to smile.  
  
"She certainly is." came an all too familiar voice.  
  
There, before Harry and Ginny's shocked faces stood Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why the hell are you up?" Harry asked in a demanding tone.  
  
"May I ask the same of you?" Draco retorted, his face as innocent as his voice.  
  
Harry said nothing as Draco sat down and appeared to be making himself comfortable.  
  
"Ginny, I wondered, no, I wanted to know if we could have a little discussion." Draco said as Harry's eye's widened.  
  
"Malfoy, you must really take me for a complete idiot if you think that I'm going to let my best friend's one and only little sister go on a midnight stroll with you!" Harry yelled, his voice echoing through the once quiet library.  
  
Ginny began to stand.  
  
"Sit!" Harry commanded as Ginny slowly slid back into her seat.  
  
"Let the girl make up her mind for herself, you know I wouldn't hurt you, Ginny." Draco said as Ginny began to inch out of her seat very slowly.  
  
"It's OK, Harry, I'll be fine." Ginny said as soon as she had found her voice.  
  
Harry turned to face her, his eyes glowing firecely.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere." Harry said quietly to her as he turned back to face Draco.  
  
Before Harry could stop her, Ginny had arisen from her chair and had sprinted to Draco, quite out of Harry's reach.  
  
"Harry, don't panic, I'll be back right away." Ginny said   
  
"I promise."  
  
Harry blinked several times. Was this or was this not the very guy that Ron had vowed to kill if he ever got to Ginny again?  
  
"Ginny Weasley, you're not going anywhere." Harry said authoritively.  
  
Draco stared icily in Harry's direction.  
  
Without saying anything else, Draco grabbed hold of the robe that Ginny was wearing over her nightdress and led her steadily out of the library.  
  
"Bloody bolloking hell." Harry said, unable to move or follow Draco and the trailing Ginny.  
  
"Now I'm in for it." he added.  
  
He could of stopped Ginny, why he didn't he was still pondering, but he could do nothing more than hope that Ron wouldn't find out and that the hell that he invisioned would not happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking for only a short distance, Draco halted suddenly and turned to face Ginny.  
  
"I see that you can't get any sleep either." he said as his gentle hands brushed her tussled hair aside from her face.  
  
"I can't stay here, I'll be in for a bloody war in the morning or right now for that matter if Ron finds out, what's more is that I don't want Ron to kill Harry." Ginny replied.  
  
"You don't need to worry about that now." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"No, Draco, not now." Ginny added, and for the first time, she actually detected a slight sadness in his face, though his gorgeous eyes still sparkled devilishly.  
  
The hallway that the two were in seemed to get darker.  
  
ÒOh, dear, we are in trouble.Ó   
  
To their horror, Draco and Ginny were staring into the stubbly face of Argus Filch, the school caretaker, and his long-haired cat with red eyes, Mrs. Norris.  
Uh-oh!!! What will happen to them now????  
  
~Mac  
  
Sorry about the cliffyÉIÕm sooooo mean. 


	12. Detention

************************************************************************  
  
Yes! Yes! Yes! I have finally moved my fat and lazy bum and re-written this chapter!  
  
It wasn't my fault, really, that chapter 12 got lost; you see, I started writing the chapter on a school computer, before I had my little internet machine *pets laptop*. On the last day of school, I forgot to retrieve the document, because my meanie teacher wouldn't let me use the computer  
  
.well, it's been an entire summer.and after long consideration, I decided to finish this fic *everyone cheers and claps* I'm sorry it's taken.hmmm (5 months?) to finally get this written.but, I hope it is enjoyed so I can post my next fic with a clear conscience and fresh head.  
  
Anyways, enjoy !!!  
  
~Mac  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It is an outrage, " Professor McGonagall began, tightly wrapped in a flannel night-gown. "I do expect better behavior from both of you!"  
  
Draco and Ginny, after being caught by Filch, had been escorted to Professor McGonagall's small office. The old woman was clearly not appreciative of being disturbed at such an early hour, and her finger shook in the face of whomever she talked to.  
  
"What is the reason for this abrupt change of mind, Ms. Weasley? You have been missing classes, and when attended, you refrain from participating." The professor continued, her nightcap bobbing up and down with her angry head movement.  
  
"Both of you do understand that this is an inexcusable demonstration of inability to follow the rules." Said a sly voice from behind Ginny.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, what is the verdict for these two students?" Snape continued, grasping one of Draco's shoulders with a claw-like grasp.  
  
The red-faced Gryffindor professor paused for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy's fate will be your decision, Severus." McGonagall said, reaching across her desk for a quill.  
  
Draco swallowed hard, making a gulping noise.  
  
"I will decide Ms. Weasley's punishment." She added, scribbling furiously on a scrap of parchment.  
  
"If I may, Minerva, why not let Malfoy and, *the* Weasley serve in detention together, under my close supervision?" the greasy-haired Snape suggested, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Ginny and Draco glanced at each other briefly.  
  
"Very well, it sounds like a decent plan to me." McGonagall said, as if reluctant to have gotten the chance to force detention on the students.  
  
"We had better get started." Snape said grabbing hold of Draco's cloak hood in one hand and Ginny's robes collar in the other.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
After being practically dragged through the school corridors, Snape let go of Ginny's robes and reached inside one of his pockets, producing a shiny, silver key which unlocked the pair of doors leading to the dungeon classroom.  
  
"What do we do?" Draco asked, once inside the dungeon., which was damp and cold.  
  
"Sort and resort my potion bottles, up there," Snape began. "and there, and here." He said, pointing to three walls stacked full with glass vials and bottles containing more than odd things.  
  
"I want them in alphabetical order by the first name. No magic, give me your wands." He said as Draco reached into his pocket.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, your wand." Snape said, after snatching Draco's from him.  
  
"I-I didn't bring it down with me, sir." Ginny replied, tightening her dressing gown around her.  
  
"Very well," the black-clad professor said, turning to leave. "break anything, and you won't remember your mother's maiden name."  
  
There was the loud clanging of doors followed by a lock clicking before there was silence.  
  
"Wonderful, just wonderful." Ginny said, leaning against a table.  
  
"At least he locked the door." Draco said, taking several steps closer to Ginny.  
  
The dungeon room was dimly lit; four torches hung on the walls and the shadows flickered across the floor and reflected across the few shiny bottles on the shelves.  
  
"It's dark, there's a big open space on the floor and the door's locked. Sounds like the perfect setting for a-" Draco was interrupted by a muffled voice from outside the room.  
  
"Malfoy, I don't hear those bottles being arranged!" Snape yelled.  
  
"Damnit." Draco muttered, reaching onto one of the shelves where several greenish-yellow potions were stored.  
  
"Why don't you get up there and pass the damn bottles down." Draco said, gesturing towards a step-ladder alongside a shelf.  
  
"Whatever you say." Ginny replied, loosening the tie on her robe.  
  
"Essence of motawp." She read from a random label, once atop the ladder as she passed bottles and corked glasses of various descriptions to Draco, who in turn placed the grim and dusty objects onto a nearby table.  
  
"You actually think I'm going to do what the old bugger wants?" Draco said, firmly slamming a bottle down on the surface of the table.  
  
"Well, what else do you suggest?" Ginny asked with a twinge of her right eyebrow.  
  
"I all ready made reference to the fact that this is the perfect opportunity for a shag." Draco whined poutily, making his way closer to Ginny, who was no standing precariously balanced atop a wooden step stool several feet in the air.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, what are we to do with you." Draco whispered as he placed a hand on the stool.  
  
Draco glanced up, above his head and got several eyefulls of the underside of Ginny; beneath her skirt.  
  
"What, you think the wanker out there," Ginny paused. "you don't think *he* wouldn't hear?"  
  
"On the contrary, did you have any idea what a lovely little body, you have, Ginny-gin?" the blond Slytherin whispered as he laid a gentle hand around the upper-most part of Ginny's calf.  
  
"No, I don't think so, not now in any case." Ginny said, playfully slapping Draco's hand off of her leg.  
  
Ginny carefully padded down and off of the ladder and met eyes with Draco, who was beginning to get anxious, his slate coloured eyes twinkling with sensuality.  
  
Draco reached forward and began to fiddle with the buttons on Ginny's shirt as she stood somewhat numb.  
  
"Damn it." He muttered, picking wildly at on of the shiny white buttons without much luck.  
  
"C'mon, Weasley, put your back into it, why don't you?" Draco whispered in her ear just previous to nipping behind her ear and neck.  
  
Half wild with anticipation and half reluctant, Ginny reached for Draco's front robe pocket and to her surprise, felt a cold, perhaps metal object deep in the bottom.  
  
Still busy on Ginny's neck, Draco hardly noticed as Ginny pulled the object out of his pocket and closer to her face so that she could examine it.  
  
It was a small, gold key.  
  
A single thought ran through Ginny's mind; was *this* the key Draco had been promising her? Harry's diary key? The key she had wanted so much?  
  
Within seconds, Ginny, had pocketed the small key and was back, playing along somewhat with what Draco was doing.  
  
"Forgive me, it doesn't matter much, but were your knickers pink or purple? The light just back there wasn't too good." He said, leaning back into an upright position, his chin near the top of Ginny's forehead.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, snapping back to reality suddenly.  
  
"My little joke." Draco said with an impish giggle.  
  
"No, Draco, I don't want you." She said, brushing past Draco's shoulder.  
  
"I thought-but, Ginny." Draco said with a heavy and disappointed voice.  
  
"I'll see you 'round." Ginny added, pushing past the double doors that led through to Snape's study.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yay!!! Yippee skippy.I finally finished.my humble, humble, humble apologies to everyone who HAD been reading this fic.the next chapter will be by tomorrow!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	13. Ginny's Mission

Well, um, here it is.tell me whatcha think, peeps!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Ginny opened the connecting door to Snape's study, she breathed a deep, but silent sigh as she turned and winked once to Draco, who seemed to be rather stunned.  
  
She turned to face Snape, but was surprised when she saw that the angry Slytherin professor was slumped over his desk and snoring loudly.  
  
Without further ado, Ginny tip-toed out of the room and the rest of the way back to the Gryffindor common room, thinking all the way there about what would be in Harry's diary.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once in the common room, after a close near run-in with Filch, Ginny collapsed onto the nearest sofa, though she couldn't sleep, thinking only about what she was going to say to Harry the very moment that she saw him the next day.  
  
A loud bonging from behind the sofa startled the red head.  
  
"Two o'clock?" Ginny asked rhetorically as the ancient clock near to the window chimed twice.  
  
"Ginny, where've you been? We've been worried sick about you." Hermione's familiar voice chimed from the stone spiral staircase above Ginny's head.  
  
Ginny was going to speak when Hermione talked over her.  
  
"Haven't been doing anything silly, now have you?"  
  
Hermione revealed herself completely, her long bushy hair tied tightly in rollers, with a velvety floor-length matching pink dressing gown.  
  
"Herm, you look like a muggle with plastic surgery." Ginny said, giggling at the fact that Hermione's rollers were too tight.  
  
"Yes, mum sent to me, you think they'll work?" Hermione asked, feeling the unusually shaped bumps on her head with an unsure hand.  
  
"Really, Ginny," the bushy-headed girl began. "What exactly *were* you doing? And please don't let it have anything to do with that-that, Draco, disgusting-slime-ball, Malfoy."  
  
Hermione spat Draco's name out with disgust; it was hardly undeserved; Draco truly was horrible to Hermione, partly because of her heritage as a muggle, and partly because she knew more spells than he did.  
  
"Well, I must say, I-no, never mind, I don't want you to go all funny." Ginny started, brushing her own hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I'll be up in a minute, Herm." Ginny added reassuredly.  
  
"If you say so. Ron did ask me to look-out-I, uh, mean, oops." Hermione said covering her mouth with one hand.  
  
"Ron." Ginny stated flatly, crossing her eyes and rolling them up so that she looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Goodnight, Gin." Hermione said, bustling girlishly into the dormatory.  
  
"Get comfy, Ginny." She mumbled to herself, snuggling close to a pillow.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The night passed quickly; within several minutes, Ginny was soundly asleep and dreaming of the day to come.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sometime after being gruffly woken by Hermione and Lavender, though before totally registering that she was awake, Ginny decided what she was going to do. Before her and to her far right was the door that held all the secrets; the boys' dorm; the temple of the gods'; and the present resting place for Harry's diary, wherever *that* was. Ginny was determined to get a look, even if it meant breaking the most perhaps *sacred* rule of both sexes staying out of each other's dormitories.  
  
It was a regular school day, or so Ginny thought, and in both dorms, girls and boys had all ready left for the beginning of the day.  
  
As soon as she was certain that there were no witnesses, Ginny crept up to the massive oak door opposite the girls' dorm and reached out for the doorknob.  
  
She took a single deep breath and placed her hand on the door handle and pulled the latch back. Surprisingly, nothing happened except for the door creaking before it opened slightly, revealing the inside of the boys' dorm.  
  
"C'mon, Gin." Ginny whispered to herself, eyes wide as she entered, for the first time, the dormitory in which all of the Gryffindor boys kept their things and slept. That is, if they did any sleeping during the crisp, Autumn evenings.  
  
Ginny half expected to see a temple sort of place, but in fact, the boys' dorm was nearly exactly the same as the girls'. Except for the dirty, bunched-up clothes piled in corners and endless quidditch posters that were messily tacked up at various crooked angles, the two dorms were more or less the same.  
  
It was several minutes before Ginny had found the right cluster of beds.  
  
From she could tell, Harry's bed was in between Ron and Neville's, and directly opposite was Seamus's.  
  
Though there was no-one in the room except for her, Ginny tiptoed through the dorm as cautiously as she could, avoiding contact with anything until she came to a wizard portrait alongside Neville's bed.  
  
The picture was of, Ginny assumed, Neville's parents, who each bared a semi-resemblance to Neville. The two people in the picture kept smiling and kissing one another on the cheek lightly.  
  
Ginny sighed as she held the picture frame in one hand and gazed spacily at the two, who very obviously loved each other very much.  
  
The red headed girl clumbsily placed the frame back onto the nightstand, but neglected to see that the wooden frame was unbalanced.  
  
"Ten damn curses!" Ginny swore, following a precarious topple and a crash as the sheet of glass covering the photograph shattered into millions of tiny pieces.  
  
Ginny stooped and began to make a pile of the shards of glass.  
  
"Ow!" She yelped, sticking one finger into her mouth after sticking herself with one of the pieces of glass.  
  
"Bloody glass." Ginny muttered, kicking the pile as she turned to Harry's side of the nightstand.  
  
There was a neat pile of books stacked on Harry's side, the largest at the bottom, the tiniest, likewise at the top.  
  
Taking a very slow, hesitant breath, Ginny picked-up the topmost book and flipped the cover open. It read:  
  
Reality: Is Everything What It Seems?  
  
Compiled and written by Myana Worthe  
  
"Right, then." Ginny said to herself as she placed the small book on the top of Harry's comforter.  
  
Once to the middle of the stack, with no luck at even coming close to a diary, Ginny found an untitled book that was covered with some sort of leather, and locked closed.  
  
"Ah ha! Gotcha!" the madly nervous red-head exclaimed, knocking the remaining books off of the night-stand rather ungracefully.  
  
The two books which had been on the stand had landed on the floor, one open to the contents page.  
  
Guide To Knowing Yourself  
  
Chapter One: Self Discovery  
  
"Perhaps I didn't need to know that." Ginny mumbled with a giggle as she kicked the cover of the book closed and pushed it under the nearest bed.  
  
She fumbled in her pocket for the little golden key that she had stolen from Draco from the nightly encounter before and successfully retrieved the tiny thing.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." Ginny whispered as she placed the key into the lock and turned it, almost reluctant to read what was inside.  
  
There was a click, followed by two more clicks, and the golden lock popped open, revealing an eyesore of messy writing running in every direction possible, as well as simplistic drawings representing different people and various events.  
  
Ginny turned the page to what looked like more human writing and began to read.  
  
There is so much to explain which must remain unexplained. Voldemort works twice as hard now that he knows that I am not to be beaten easily.  
  
The rest of the page was blank, so Ginny flipped to the next one.  
  
I used to think that Cho was pretty, but what she has become, a wreck of self-pity and wallowed with fear and sadness, puts me off the whole girlfriend thing. She's not very good at being a normal person. Scratch that. I'm not very normal either. Maybe that's the real problem.  
  
There is someone else, though. She's not as smart, maybe, but she's so much fun to be around. Her happiness tends to boost me sometimes, but lately, nothing seems to help, now that Padfoot is in so much danger.  
  
Ginny's heart rate began to pick up. So Cho wasn't in favor any longer, eh?  
  
She was about to continue reading when the sound of a door being unlatched echoed through the dorm.  
  
Ginny froze as footsteps followed the door being re-latched.  
  
"Shit. Shit. Shit!" she whispered as she tried desperately to squeeze underneath Harry's bed.  
  
Unfortunately for Ginny, her coppery strands of hair, which were, by the way, rather messy, caught onto a metal fixture of some description underneath the bed, preventing her from going under any further and coming out, too.  
  
"What in the bloody name of Merlin is going on?" Gasped a rather too familiar voice.  
  
"Who-What the?-" came next from the voice, which seemed to sound more surprised than angry.  
  
It did look rather strange; Ginny's bum and legs were still out from under the bed, and she thanked the gods than she was wearing shorts underneath her skirt.  
  
Pulling on her hair tore a little off, but Ginny managed to free her head enough to peer underneath herself, where she met eyes with the person she definitely did NOT want to see at the present moment.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry." She choked out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I think this one was a little shorter than the others..oh well.sounded like an ideal place to stop. CLIFFY! I'll get the next chapter chugged out as soon as possible.but no promises.I've got lots to do. *Stares at pile of homework*  
  
Lol.Review, please! It really makes my day!!! 


	14. Happily Ever After

]I'm on a writing spill today.probably because it's raining and I can't go play my footie game today.grrr.oh well.have fun reading, and remember, I love REVIEWS like a fat kid loves chocolate cake!  
  
(No, I am not trying to be mean to people who like chocolate cake, otherwise I would be insulting myself.they're just 50 Cent lyrics)  
  
*Authoress's note:*  
  
Just in case anyone reading had any doubts, I am not making any money from this story, and is in no way meant to offend J.K. Rowling. The characters, (except for those otherwise noted) belong to Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. Inc. and the plot, dialogue and story-lines are mine.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Who the hell is under my bed?" Harry yelled, reaching for his wand, which currently resided in his inside left robe pocket.  
  
"It's just me, Harry, don't be worried," Ginny said in a quavering voice. "Aw, shit." She added after bumping her head into the underside of Harry's bed.  
  
"Who is me?" Harry asked again, pointing his wand directly at Ginny's bum.  
  
"If you show any signs of hostility, I will *not* hesitate to hex your ass out of here!" he yelled again as Ginny struggled to free herself from underneath the bed.  
  
"I'm coming out, all right?" Ginny said, brushing her bangs behind her ears in an attempt to make herself presentable to the boy she was working so hard to impress.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked confusedly as he lowered his wand.  
  
Ginny emerged less than gracefully, tripping on the edge of a carpet and stumbling forward, several cobwebs stuck in her hair.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" he demanded, gripping more tightly on his wand.  
  
"I, uh, spring cleaning?" Ginny stuttered, waving one of the cobwebs from in the air.  
  
"Really?" Harry replied, raising one eyebrow defiantly. "I don't think so."  
  
"You can put that thing away." She said, gesturing towards Harry's wand. (Yes, the wooden one, you nasty people!)  
  
"What happened to my books?" Harry said, a look of panic spreading over his face.  
  
"I had an accident." Ginny retorted.  
  
"Where's my-my diary?" he said dropping to his knees to examine the books under his bed.  
  
"Um," Ginny bit her lip nervously. "This diary, maybe?"  
  
She produced Harry's diary, the lock open, revealing the contents of two pages.  
  
'"Ginny Weasley, did you read my diary?" Harry asked as he snatched the book from her hands and stuffed it under one arm.  
  
"Not deliberately, if that's what you're emphasizing." Ginny replied, beginning to feel very guilty and childish.  
  
"How much did you read?" He demanded worriedly.  
  
"Up to the point where-" Harry interrupted her.  
  
"I didn't really expect you to answer that question." He said with an impish giggle.  
  
Ginny paused to blush a little. She stared at the floor and wrung her hands together.  
  
"Then you might as well know." Harry said, seating himself on the top of Neville's bed.  
  
Harry took a deep breath before he began.  
  
"What in Merlin's good name did you do to Neville's photograph?" He asked, his eyes widening as he surveyed the remains of the glassless wooden photo- frame.  
  
"It wasn't my fault really, I just knocked it by accident." Ginny blurted out.  
  
"Ferrara rapida reparo." Harry said as he pointed his wand at the shards of glass that still occupied a spot on the floor.  
  
The glass spun around in a haze of glittering and whitish light before reconstructing itself into what it had been before Ginny's little 'accident'.  
  
"Well, I guess it has a lot to do with the fact that Ron is my best mate. You know he might have problems with it." Harry said quietly, almost to himself.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you repeat that in English?" Ginny asked puzzledly, placing one hand on her right hip.  
  
"Sorry, I get kind of muddled when I'm nervy." Harry replied, glancing at Ginny for only a moment long enough for her to get a glimpse of his radiant eyes, which seemed to have gotten brighter in comparison with the rest of the room.  
  
"I've always liked you, Ginny, I've just never known how to justify myself for it." He said, pausing for a breath. "I don't s'pose an active girl like you would fancy someone as strange as me anyway."  
  
"Did I miss something?" She interrupted, becoming rather starry-eyed.  
  
"You should hate me; remember the porridge?" Ginny asked, sliding as discretely as possible onto the comforter of Neville's bed next to Harry.  
  
"You don't want to get to know me any better?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Now, that's not what I said." Ginny retorted as she inched still closer to Harry.  
  
"So, how about it, then?" Harry asked intently, his eyes beginning to sparkle.  
  
"I think I would enjoy that very much, Mr. Potter." She replied with a satisfied glow in her voice.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back, but I have some affairs to put in order before I can continue." Ginny added, springing from the bed and out of the room before Harry could protest one way or another.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny sped through the corridor searching for one person. Draco. After all, it really was his doing that had inadvertently caused Harry to talk to her.  
  
The first class of the day had been dismissed and there were students of varying age littered all through the halls and corridors and it was difficult to see very far without bumping into someone or something.  
  
"Weasley." A crisp voice called from behind her.  
  
"Must you sneak up on me like that?" Ginny said as she turned to face a rather disgruntled Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I've been looking for you." He said coldly as he laid a firm hand on Ginny's right shoulder.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you, Draco." Ginny said, handing the gold key back to the pale Slytherin boy, who blinked several times as the small object was placed in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Thank you for what?" he asked confusedly.  
  
"And where'd you get this?  
  
"My little secret." Ginny replied, turning on one heel to go back upstairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once back in the boys' dorm, Harry and Ginny started talking again.  
  
"So how'd you get into my diary any way?" Harry asked, glancing at the still opened leather-clad book that was still under his arm as he leaned closer to Ginny, swiping one of her cheeks with a soft kiss.  
  
"That," Ginny began. "is a very long story."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
THE END  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed it.so what if the last chapter was short.it concluded this story  
  
Tell me watcha think and pop a reeview.  
  
~Mac 


End file.
